Vending machines are utilized in numerous locations from businesses, schools and other public area to provide a point of sale for either a beverage or a food item. Vending machines are utilized by merchandisers as an access point to provide a customer a place to purchase an item without the need for personnel or assistance from individuals that may work at or proximate the location of the vending machine. The enhanced convenience of vending machines has led to their success and placement in a multitude of locations. Typical vending machines exist in a variety of configurations and are operable to make available for purchase and dispense items such as but not limited to food snacks or beverages.
One common function for beverage vending machines is to provide cooling for the contents stored therein. Cooling not only enhances the storage life of the product stored within the vending machine, it provides a more desirable product to the user, as cold beverages are more marketable in a warm climate. One problem with conventional cooling systems for existing vending machines is the utilization of air distribution within the interior to cool the contents stored therein. In climates such as warehouses or outdoors, this cooling method results in the consumption of excess energy as well as inconsistent temperature control within the interior of the vending machine. Areas of the vending machine that are closer to the exterior will typically be several degrees warmer.
Another problem with conventional vending machines is their inability to accept a variety of payment methods for the items stored therein. Conventional vending machines utilize payment modules that are configured to accept either paper or coin currency formats. Many individuals no longer utilize conventional currency on a daily basis and are unable to purchase items from conventional vending machines having a payment module that accepts paper or coin currency format. Most consumers routinely utilize a credit or debit card to pay for and subsequently manage the majority of their expenses.
Accordingly, there is a need for a vending machine that is configured with a cooling system that provides consistent temperature across the interior volume of the vending machine while reducing energy consumption. Furthermore, there is a need for a vending machine that is operable to accept a variety of currency formats such as but not limited to paper, coin and credit cards.